Etherite races
The most recent arrival from the faewilds is the Etherites, a group of elemental being which resided in the Thicket and were apparently purged as the faelords seemed to reclaim their territory. They came into this reality about 500 years ago, their numbers being rather large for such a new group. Strangely, the Protectorate did not immediately begin a campaign to assimilate these new arrivals, which gave time for the Empire and Union to attempt to set up diplomatic ties with them. Etherites stigma towards the Elves did slow these approaches down, but in the end, the Tripartite agreement of the Treaty of Centauri recognized the Etherites as their own nation rather than a Client-State. While the Federation is its own thing, they rely heavily on their status with the Empire and Union for their protection. Their vote in the Tripartite council is generally directed towards the conservation of the status quo. All in all, the Federation now counts about 21 colonies and have an official Homeworld, with a global population around 38 billions, which makes them less populous then new arrivants like the Terran and So’dar. The federation is built on top of an extremely strict caste system based on the elemental/racial background of an individual. There is no real ways to move from what caste to another. At first there are the Aasimar, the spirits of light, which compose the religious caste of the Federation. This position does not make them the de facto leaders of the Federation, but every important task requires their approval in some way. The leadership role in the Federation is split between the warrior-caste of the fiery Ifrit and the watery merchants of the Undine, with leadership alternating depending on if the nation is embroiled in war or not. The spirits of air, the Sylphs, make up the cultural caste, with their artists, musicians and poets. As opposed to this, you have the Earth spirits of the Oread, who make up the worker caste, building the buildings and ships of the Federation. There is also a caste of undesirable at the very bottom of the pyramid, filled by the Tieflings, spirits of darkness, who do not have a specific role in the society and are given the jobs nobody else wants to do. In recent years, the Federation as had to increase their own spending in military forces massively as repeated raids by the Dread Ones and a conflict with the Protectorate over territorial rights has been taxing them. With the Empire and the Union both having their own issues, they can no longer rely on them for protection. This increase did lead to a softening of the rules in regards to who can serve in the military, with a mass of Tieflings joining the space forces in a hope of bettering their lot. Races: Each of the spirit races is playable and requires little adaptation to work as part of a party. Aasimar: Standard Racial Traits: Size and Type: '''Aasimar are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Aasimar are wise and commanding, gaining a +2 to Wisdom and Charisma, but are relatively frail, having a -2 to Constitution. '''Hit points: '''Aasimar are relatively frail, starting with 3 Racial HP. '''Skilled:: '''Aasimar gain a +2 to both Sense Motive and Mysticism checks. '''Senses: '''Aasimar have Darkvision up to 60ft. '''Celestial Resistance: '''Aasimar have a natural resistance against Acid, Cold and Electricity of 5. '''Tiefling: Standard Racial Traits: Size and Type: 'Tiefling are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Tiefling are quick of mind and body, gaining +2 to Dexterity and Intelligence but their ancestral lineage makes them untrustworthy, giving them -2 Charisma. '''Hit points: '''Tiefling are relatively frail, starting with 3 Racial HP. '''Skilled: '''Tiefling gain a natural bonus of +2 to Stealth and Bluff checks. '''Senses: '''Tiefling have Darkvision up to 60ft. '''Infernal Resistance: '''Tiefling have natural resistance against Fire, Cold and Electricity of 5. Ifrit: Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Ifrit are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Ifrit are strong and willful, but they lack the subtleties necessary for proper social conducts. They gain +2 to Strength and Wisdom, but -2 to Charisma. '''Hit points: '''Ifrit are physically strong, starting with 6 Racial HP. '''Skilled: '''Ifrit gain a natural bonus of +2 to Intimidate and Survival checks. '''Senses: '''Ifrit have Darkvision up to 60ft. '''Fiery Resistance: '''Ifrit have natural resistance against Fire of 5. They can also ignore temperatures up to 150 degree Celsius (423 kelvin) or as low as -50 degree Celsius (223 kelvin). Undine: Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Undine are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Undine having flowing bodies and calm minds, but they lack physical strength. They gain +2 to Dexterity and Wisdom, but -2 to Strength. '''Hit points: '''Undine have average toughness, starting with 4 Racial HP. '''Natural swimmer: '''Undines can breathe underwater normally and gain the Master Swimmer feat for free at creation. '''Skilled: '''Undines gain a natural bonus of +2 to Athletics and Diplomacy checks. '''Senses: '''Undine have Darkvision of 60ft. '''Watery resistance: '''Undine have a resistance to Cold of 5. '''Sylph: ' Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Undine are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Sylph are quick of mind and body, but physically frail. They gain +2 to Dexterity and Intelligence, but -2 to Constitution. '''Hit points: '''Sylph are rather frail, starting with 3 Racial HP. '''Natural Flyer: '''Sylph have access to the Flight spell once a day. The tier of the spell is equal to the maximum level of the spell that would be available to a Technomancer or Mystic of the same level as the Sylph. '''Skilled: '''Sylph gain a natural bonus of +2 to Culture and Sleight of Hands. '''Senses: '''Sylph have Darkvision of 60ft. '''Airy resistance: '''Sylph have a resistance to Electricity of 5. '''Oread: Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Oread are medium Outsiders with the Native subtype. '''Ability score modifiers: '''Oread have incredibly natural resistance and mind made of the same stuff, but are hardly agile. They gain a +2 to Constitution and Wisdom, but a -2 to Dexterity. '''Hit points: '''Oread are very tough, starting with 6 Racial HP. '''Skilled: '''Oread gain a natural bonus of +2 to Engineering and Profession. '''Senses: '''Oread have Darkvision of 60ft. '''Earthly resistance: '''Oread have a resistance to Acid of 5. Category:Races Category:Etherite Federation